The present invention relates to a printing machine.
More particularly, the invention relates to a printing machine having individual printing plungers.
Copending application Ser. No. 735,198, now U.S. pat. No. 4,109,483 the entire content of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses a printing machine in which individual plungers entrain printing medium and apply dots or spots of the same onto a workpiece. The printed-on dots preferably run together or generally overlap, so that the machine can produce a continuous printed surface. The plungers are reciprocable and can be moved individually or in groups; it is possible to select different plungers to make up a group, so that different patterns can be printed by selecting different plungers.
This machine relies upon the printing-medium entraining capacity of each plunger for the amount of printing medium which can be applied during each printing operation of each plunger. There are, however, circumstances where it is desired to be able to apply more than the usual amount of printing medium, e.g., if a high-nap textile is to be printed. The machine disclosed in the copending application cannot be adjusted to make this possible.